


Ezio's Revenge

by Greeny2300



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeny2300/pseuds/Greeny2300
Summary: Twist on the Ezio series of Assassins Creed





	Ezio's Revenge

Ezio’s Revenge 

Florence, Italy 14?? 

Strung up from the gallows, Ezio’s family awaits certain death. The Templar Order has accused them of treason and crimes they have not committed. Ezio can no longer stand to see these accusations and springs into action. Rushing through the crowd and up onto the gallows, he shoves the executioner and releases his father Giovanni and his brothers Federico and Petruccio. Fleeing from the guards they go to the house as fast as possible before they get caught again. Along the way, Ezio’s father explains that he was once an assassin and that he has gear that they can take and flee the city. Once at the house everyone scrambles into a cellar where Giovanni had hidden his gear and weapons and start to prepare to leave. As they are leaving, the guards of the city show up and a fight ensues. Ezio and his family fight as hard as they possibly can, thwarting off most of the guards and killing many. Ezio realizes that his father is nowhere to be found and sees a group of guards huddled around about to kill his father. In front of the group, a Templar Grandmaster who goes by the name Rodrigo Borgia. 

Rodrigo yells to a hidden Ezio and brothers, "Find me, and your father might be alive, perhaps more on the dead side but nonetheless, breathing!” 

Giovanni cried out, “Don’t come find me, it’ll only hurt our family!” 

“Shut up!” says Rodrigo while slashing Giovanni behind the knee with his dagger. “Come on Ezio, I know you’re here...” 

Ezio contemplates saving his father right then and there, but his brothers convince him not to and that they’ll find a way soon. Fuming with rage, Ezio and his brothers stay put and let the guards leave with their father in the hands of the most righteous person in all of Italy. The following day Ezio decides to find information regarding the whereabouts of Rodrigo but more importantly, his father. Federico decided to not tag along but remain hidden in the city in locations that Ezio knew of because of their childhood explorations since Federico was older. Not knowing where to start, Ezio, along with Petruccio, goes to the Assassin Guild and explains to the main assassin that Rodrigo took his father and that he has no clue where they could possibly be. With this, they allow Ezio in and explain to him that there is a much bigger plot and that the fate of Italy is in a pendulum swing with good and evil. Throughout the night, stories and the names of various corrupt politicians are given to Ezio. When morning comes, Ezio sets out to find Frederico in the city. He knew exactly where to find him, the tallest point in all of Florence, the Palazzo Vecchio. This was the town hall constructed many years ago and a favorite point of the brothers to climb on. Ezio and Petruccio reach point and perch next to Federico. 

“Get anything?” Federico asks. 

“Enough to get a start on finding father.” Ezio says in a hush tone 

“Why such sadness in your voice, we’ll find him” Frederico says encouragingly, “and make sure to never let anything happen again to put us in danger.” 

Frederico can’t fathom what’s bothering Ezio and looks at Petruccio with a desperate look. Petruccio just shrugs and looks away into the distance. 

“What is actually happening Ezio? It’s not like I don’t want to find father also.” Federico asks 

Ezio gazes as the city bustling beneath them. Trying to decide how he should tell his brother about the news of Rodrigo being the Grandmaster of the Templar Order and that the plans of taking over the city are well known by the assassins and no one else. 

“I’ve seen the plans, the spread of Templar order, the way the city will fall into the hands of complete evil. I know all the politicians with connections to the Templars. This isn’t just a problem here either, all over Italy they’re taking over all they can. Condemning entire cities to death, leaving behind a bloodbath with every miniature crusade.” Ezio explains. 

“What does this have to do with father?” Federico asks in disbelief 

Ezio looks at him in a glare, “Everything brother, this isn’t just an attack on our family, they know that if we go looking, they can follow our trails and finally kill every single assassin still standing in Italy, ending the balance we try to hold with evil and will rule with no resistance.” 

Frederico looks over the city also, taking in all he can before seeing it as a Templar kingdom. “How will we pursue this? It’s only us three, Petruccio is still just a young boy, we can’t possibly take him. It would be better to send him to your sister in Monteriggioni and have him live with the rest of the assassins.” 

“The rest of the assassins? What do you mean? I thought assassins were few and far between these lands?” Ezio spoke in shock. 

“Father only told be of the assassins and mercenaries that lived there, it is our families own village. Where everyone who isn’t a part of the normal life of Florence can live without being threatened on every corner or murdered in cold blood. We have more than enough supplies and help to find father. I never knew of the conspirators in the city of Florence existed however. You know the names of the politicians and church heads who have connections correct?” Federico explained. 

“Yes, but where do we start? Ezio asked. 

“Everything is like a snake, has a beginning and end, start at the tail and you’ll reach the head eventually. The tail being those fools who chant the propaganda in the streets. “ 

“What unlucky man gets the honor of being first on our list?” 

“Let's find out!” Federico exclaimed. 

The following day, Federico and Ezio met their sister outside of the city gate to hand over Petruccio so he wouldn’t have to face the dangers that will surely ensue after Ezio and Federico. She tells them that she’ll try to stay in touch as much as possible and make sure that Petruccio is doing okay. With this, Ezio and Federico say their goodbyes and watch their sister and brother leave view of the city gates and decide to return to an assassin guild to get some rest within the city to prepare for the new day. 

The following morning, they formulate a plan on how they will possibly retrieve their father from Rodrigo and his men. They decide to start from the bottom of the leaders like they had spoken about a few days ago. Starting with the priests and men of the like. The best way to do this is to find where they are having these protests. Lunging from the rooftops Ezio and Federico quickly run across the skyline of Florence and attempt to spot a church member spewing his lies to the crowds that are watching in a gaze. This is no new scene to the city. The politicians and church members have always worked together to try and get the public to join their side and stop resisting Templar Order. However, no one really buys into it wholeheartedly. There are many bribes and handouts at these little rally type events. This doesn’t help the cause of the Templars because the population doesn’t care about who is talking or what is being said. They only care about the free handouts and not having to work too hard for money. Along the way, Ezio spots one man in robes on his pedestal talking to the crowd. 

“How about that one?” Ezio asked. Looking down on a man in all black robes with no ways to see his face. You could see the hate in his body movements, flailing his arms and shaking his head. The love for God is gone and the love for greed is now inside of him, corruption is quickly taking over and its obvious. 

Federico looks down, "We have to start somewhere.” He says while perched on a rooftops edge. They both quickly spring into action, first throwing smoke bombs down into the crowd so no one could see what is happening right in front of them. Finding the speaker, they grabbed him covering his mouth and pulled him into an alley that was overgrown with bushes. From here, they beat him until he spoke of the next higher up in the line of order. He refused to speak and not once broke down and continually denied being a part of the bigger plan. 

“What do we do with him?” Frederico asked Ezio. 

Ezio looked in the direction of the beaten corrupted official who was laying in his own blood barely hanging on to life. “We have no choice but to kill him and hide him somewhere, he knows who we are, and we’ll pay for it dearly if word gets out. Besides, the Templar don’t care if he gets killed, he’s a puppet in their system.” He stated 

With this, they gashed his throat and waited till nightfall. Once nightfall arrived, they tied his body to bricks that were lying next to the river and threw him in. Having to start all over again, they went for a politician who was giving a speech in a courtyard. 

This politician turned out to be Uberto Alberti, a lawyer who was affiliated with the Templar Order. He was giving a speech about how the Auditores would soon all be eliminated and wiped from this earth since the father was captured and would lure the brothers in. Upon hearing this from within the crowd, Ezio started to be fueled with rage. 

“Federico, stay here, I’m killing this pig!” Ezio whispers with anger. 

“Ezio! No! Not here!” Federico replies 

It was too late, Ezio was sprinting through the crowd towards the stage. Uberto saw him but was too in shock to tell his guards. He knows that his life is in danger and can do nothing to stop it. Ezio lunges at Uberto grabbing him by his shoulder and repeatedly stabs him in the stomach until he falls over. When Ezio assassinates someone, he gets transported to a purgatory like state with the other person to speak with them. This is where he finds out true intentions and more information before sending his victim to wherever fate has them going. 

“Ezio, why would you do this to me, I’m not the one who deserves this!” Uberto says laying on his back on Ezio’s knee. 

“This is what you deserve for speaking upon my family the way you have, for spilling lies into the masses, lying to everyone for you own profit.” Ezio says. 

“Vieri made me! He was going to kill my family!” Uberto swears. 

Ezio had a blank look on his face. “Vieri? Who’s that?” 

Before Uberto could answer, he faded away, leaving Ezio with a name, and a name only. Ezio comes back to the real world to see a fight break out between his brothers and guards and Federico is now trapped by the guards. 

Nowhere to go, and Ezio can’t get to him. Fear sets in for Ezio that now his older brother will be taken away. He lunges from the platform fighting through the guards. Trying to focus on his brother, he gets tackled. While on the ground a guard is punching him repeatedly and the other guards run off with his brother. Once he was finally able to get up and face the guards, he realized he was far outnumbered and couldn’t possibly fight through all of them. 

Gathering himself, he decided once more that it would be in his best interest to run and hide. So that’s exactly what he did, lunging from a crate onto the wall of a building he scaled it before the guards could even notice where he disappeared to. 

Unknowing of his father's location, he returned to the assassins guild. He began to speak to the bulk of the leaders trying to find out who Vieri was and why Uberto was speaking of him. 

“Why would he give up the name of a higher up if he was already dying?” Ezio contemplated in his mind. 

Alone in his thoughts, he began to fade. He decided it would be best if he stayed at the guild overnight and not risk a full out ambush on himself only. Laying down in a safe spot he began to fade away slowly. All the fighting is starting to get to him. He fades fastly and enters a deep lifelike sleep. 

“Ezio!” a voice whispers out but has an echo greater than a canyon. 

“What? Who’s there?” Ezio replies in his dream 

“Eziooo!” The figure calls out again 

Ezio tries to wake up from the dream as it is quickly becoming more of a nightmare and he can’t shake what has happened to his family. 

“Why are you here, spirit?” Ezio asks in a firm tone. 

“I’m here to help, you don’t recognize me?” The misshapen figure asks 

Ezio attempts to gather himself and focus on the figure. He can see a cloak of sorts. White with a red sash. The material is very old. Many years older than anything that is currently being made in modern times that Ezio is accustomed to. He tries to make out more details. One of the details is the blade on his left arm. It is almost an exact copy of the very first hidden blade that Ezio uses. 

“Altair? It can’t be, you’ve been dead for hundreds of years!” Ezio yells 

“My body may be hidden forever from the men of earth, but my spirit will roam forever as long as the Templars and assassins are feuding in this world.” Spoke the ghast, which Ezio had determined was long-gone first-generation assassin Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. 

“But why are you here? Have you any knowledge that I can use to find my family or are you just going to terrorize me from sleep?” Ezio pleads. 

Altair stares, hovering above the emptiness of space in the dream. 

“Ezio, you know who I am. You know that assassins don’t turn on other assassins. I’m here to help, as much as I can. I can’t tell you everything though. You need to learn for yourself how life is, what is wrong and what is right, when to act, when to speak, and when to listen. Being an assassin is more than just killing and making sure the governments don’t get out of control. We’re here to balance the universe, good and evil co-exist, and it’s our job to make sure that it stays this way.” 

“So what do you have to tell me?” Ezio replies in a worried manner. 

“I have nothing to tell you, only something to show you..” Altair says. 

As Altair finishes speaking, the world begins to turn to fuzz, and Ezio and Altair are standing next to one another on top of Masyaf Castle in Syria. 

This is where Altair was from. Where he spent his days learning the craft. Assembling the creed. Issuing justice where needed and when needed. 

“See anything?” Altair asks. 

Ezio looks down from their floating balcony in the sky, peering over he sees a wagon being driven to the castle doors. He sees what looks to be his father and brother being led into the castle. 

“Father!!” Ezio cries out 

“Federico!” he cries again. 

“They can’t hear you Ezio, we’re just here in spirit. Not in reality.” Altair says wisely. 

“Why would you bring me here then!” Erupts Ezio. 

“To show you that they’re still alive and where they are. You just need to figure out how to get here and where to get access to the castle from.” Atlair explains. 

“How will I figure this out, I’m not a master assassin.” Ezio asks. 

Altair looks him in the eyes. You can see the sincerity, the hurt, the anguish, the power. Everything that Altair had ever encompassed in his mortal body was now in his restless soul. Ezio could feel it, he was seeing everything he had gone through becoming the master assassin he was. 

“You will eventually be one, Ezio. Who knows how long it will take, but you will eventually become the most known of all time.” Altair quietly professed. 

“But this makes no sense to me, how could I possibly become what you are? Unforgettable?” Ezio asks 

“It’s time I go Ezio. You need to save your family, quickly....” Altair fades away as do his words 

Ezio wakes up from his dream in his room in the assassins guild. He has trouble comprehending what he had just seen in his dream and was struggling to get up. Ezio laid there, as it was not yet morning but the middle of the night. He began to think of when he was a child and things started to make sense. His father was always away until he was in his teens. He would come back tired, looking very rough and sometimes covered in blood. It was at this moment he realized his father was always an assassin. Before Ezio was even born his father was sworn in as an assassin. Going on missions far away and being gone for many days at a time. Ezio knew he had been in a business of some sort but never knew what the exact kind was. He now knew his father was trying his best to save the country and family. All the while Ezio and his brothers had always just brushed it off and thought that their father was a wealthy business man who got into fights frequently to make sure he got paid. 

With this knowledge, Ezio began to ask around the guild for anyone that he could talk to just for more information about his father. After some minutes searching, he found someone who pointed him to the direction of an inventor who lives in Florence. Ezio decided to go ahead and find out who it was that day and went off looking. It took him awhile as the hints the man at the guild gave were vague and had little context. Eventually Ezio stumbled upon what was an intricate building with beautiful architecture and a painted mural outside. 

“This must be the place...” Ezio muttered under his breath 

He knocked on the door, he began to see writing and etchings on the knob and door itself. It looked as if a god had touched it and made it them self. Before Ezio could look at any more details. The door swung backwards, and a man stood there. A great beard went past his chest and his hair flowed down around his shoulders, uncommon during the time. 

“AHA!!! Ezio Auditore!! I’ve been waiting for you to come!” The man cried out with joy. 

“Who are you?” Ezio asked with a blank look on his face 

“Come in, come in!” The man stated 

Reluctantly, Ezio followed. Once inside, Ezio gazed at what seemed to be some sort of workshop with many inventions and gadgets laying around that were unseen to the outside world. In shock Ezio was just gazing around at everything. Like he had just walked into the future, and could barely believe his eyes. 

“Son, my name is Leonardo da Vinci. I’m sure you’ve never heard of me, and neither has the rest of Italy.” The man says as he reveals his name. 

Ezio couldn’t believe his eyes, he had studied books of Leonardo as soon as they were published in random spots in town that way they couldn’t be suppressed out of existence. 

“Ye-Ye-Yes, I know who you are!” Ezio said stuttering his words 

“I figured you would be here because news gets around a packed in city very quickly. I heard that your father and brother were taken away and you were the perpetrator behind the killings of the officials.” 

“How could you know all this information but not be arrested or something?” Ezio asks 

“I’m no criminal or anything, I just believe in the sciences and get treated fairly as we’re in a renaissance and the city likes that times are changing.” Leo states. 

“Besides the point, what can I help you with Ezio?” 

“I just need information regarding the whereabouts of my family...I’ve let them down and there's no way I can help with the lack of information I have. Just need answers.” Ezio pleaded, “I had a dream last night, about a place called Masyaf... I have no idea where that is or if it is even a place on this earth. I saw an old assassin, and he showed me the place. Then I looked down and saw my father and brother being wagoned into a castle. I just don’t know where to begin.” 

“Well, Masyaf is definitely a real place. Very far away but it is a place that is well known actually, I’m surprised you do not know of its existence, and importance to you.” Leo said 

“Oh, I know plenty about it. That’s where the first assassins began when the templars started to appear and try to take over the world.” Ezio said 

All the while, Leonardo was looking through cabinets and shelves furiously. It looked as if he was rushing to complete something like his life depended on it. The way he moved across the room made the event seem very drastic and almost scared Ezio to the point of just leaving. 

“Would you like me to come back tomorrow Leonardo. You seem busy and I wouldn’t want to interrupt and get you behind on a project. I can tell you work often and very hard at that.” Ezio asked 

“No no, sorry, I’m finding something for you, I’ve had it hidden away for a while now. It should help you in your upcoming adventures. I made it myself.” Leonardo said “It’s based off of Altair’s assassin blade, but adapted with a hook and improved greatly to make it more comfortable for the user and less comfortable for the victim.


End file.
